


Hands Into The Fire

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Desperate, Foreshadowing, Just saved your life sex, M/M, Smut, Want you to want me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is burning him too, Axel knows, but this is something he can't – won't – stop, even if it ends up consuming him whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Into The Fire

  
**Hands Into the Fire.**   
  
_  
Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Explain, explain  
As I turn I meet the power  
This time, this time  
Turning white and senses dying  
"Into the fire" Thirteen Senses.   
_

 

The swarm of heartless is at least familiar enough. Axel doesn't move for a few moments, just looking at the way Roxas cuts through the swarm of shadows, economizing on every movement as he slashes another heartless and its heart flows towards their Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas turns to look at him over his shoulder, eyes dark.

“Did you come just to look?”

Axel laughs and summons his chakrams, feels the fire within them almost burn his skin and he grins.

“Just waiting for a proper invitation, baby!”

Roxas rolls his eyes but then he's ignoring him and Axel can't quite mind him when the swarm of heartless seems threatening, trying to get them. Even he has to stop keeping an eye on Roxas after a few moments when the heartless don't stop trying to get a piece of them. He crouches and then lunges forward, casts his fire into a wall and lets them burn. Half of the time Roxas fights he just wants to look, especially when they're fighting together because there's -– Demyx had said they had a rhythm and Axel is almost tempted to agree. When they fight together, Roxas doesn't turn to look over his shoulder all the time, he isn't expecting to be betrayed and it makes something burn desperately so inside Axel.

This is not the time to look for that, though, however, because the heartless keep going on, outnumbering them. Soon, he and Roxas are literally fighting back to back. When he sees Roxas press a hand against his side for a moment, apparently hurt, Axel makes up his mind.

“Roxas, watch this!”

The roar of fire deafens everything after that.

 

When he opens his eyes, he has a moment of being completely disoriented, not knowing where he is, and he almost yells to Xigbar to stop fucking already and get everything the way it's supposed to be. If not for the whole exhaustion Axel feels and the fact that he sees Roxas sitting nearby, he _would_ have done so.

Instead he sits up gingerly. His body feels like it's screaming itself raw, skin too sensitive, like a particularly intense orgasm, except for the fact that he feels like throwing up.

“Ouch,” he says, moving a hand to his head, resisting the urge to shake his head to try and clear the fog that seems to crawl inside his brain because that's not going to do a thing for his stomach. In front of them, a few feet below and away from them, three formerly-known-buildings are burning themselves to ashes, flames making glass and wood crash and explode. Even from the building they're on he can feel the heat coming from them. Roxas must have moved him when he was out cold. “I did that?”

Roxas glances towards him and shit, he's frowning. He's pissed off. Axel catches the potion that Roxas throws him and drinks it as fast as he possibly can.

“And you almost joined those buildings, too.” Roxas huffs. The potion starts working its magic and Axel does shake his head then, looking towards the square they were, noticing several spots of ashes all that remains of those heartless, if he has to guess.

Axel grins. “Eh, at least it worked?” He waves a hand. Mission accomplished. And now he can enjoy the way the fire casts shadows over Roxas' blond hair and over his face, or how the fire warms the air, even from where they are.

“Idiot.” Roxas rolls his eyes , but he doesn't complain when he puts an arm around his shoulders, for all that he still glares. “One day it's not going to work.”

Axel tightens his arm around his neck, chuckling. Truth is that he probably isn't going to use that trick again unless it's a life or death situation of the _'I'm-fucked-but-hell-if-I'm-not-going-to-fuck-you-too'_ kind; he hadn't been completely aware that there was a limit but he had _felt_ it in the middle of all the fire he had called; he had barely managed to stay behind the point where the fire would've burnt him too, turned him into - pun not intended - nothing but ashes. But he's not going to tell Roxas about _that._ “Why, _Roxas_. I never knew you cared!”

Predictably, Roxas snorts and rolls his eyes. “I don't.”

“Awww!” Axel squeezes a bit for another moment before he lets go and moves a hand to his chest. “Be careful, silly! Your words, they pierce my heart!”

He feels Roxas tense and Axel knows that he's three seconds away from having a close and personal encounter with one of Roxas' keyblades, both for making him worry (or whatever fake-emotion applies here) and for annoying him if he doesn't do something else soon.

He leans against Roxas again and kisses him, pushing his tongue between Roxas' lips almost immediately. Roxas tries to push him away, like he does most of the times, but Axel just grins against his lips and pushes him to the floor and moves his hand beneath Roxas' coat, searching for the button of his trousers and gets his hand inside his pants.

Roxas gasps then, arching, so beautiful responsive that Axel feels his cock twitch. Roxas still fidgets, though, but now he's not really trying to move away.

“Couldn't wait for us to be back?” Roxas asks, sucking a deep breath when Axel's glove manages to curl under his balls.

Axel shrugs a little and then pushes lower Roxas' trousers, enough that he can actually move his hand, for all that Roxas hadn't complained about the limited space before.

“There won't be fire back there.”

And it's great like this, the roar of fire with glass, stone and wood burning up to ashes. Axel thinks he can taste the ashes and fire in his mouth and he kisses Roxas again, wondering if he can taste it too. He breaks the kiss this time, though, as he moves between Roxas' legs, braces his hands against his thighs, runs his lips up the length of his erection and closes his mouth over the head.

Roxas' hands take fistfuls of his hair, and he'd thrust if not for Axel still holding his thighs. Roxas makes him feel like burning too, fire in his mouth as he swallows him whole.

“Axel...”

Axel groans when he hears Roxas saying his name, and he groans again as Roxas' fingers tighten against his hair, hips twisting, straining for more.

This is burning him too, Axel knows, but this is something he can't – won't – stop, even if it ends up consuming him whole. There are worse ways to go than being burnt to ashes by Roxas, he thinks. He sucks Roxas' erection now, tasting Roxas. The back of his mouth and his lips grow sore with friction and he kneads at Roxas' thighs, thinking _'c'mon baby, c'mon, give it to me, c'mon'_ and then Roxas gasps again, hands painfully tight on his head and Axel has but a moment to move up so that when Roxas' comes he can swallow, moaning too.

He only has a moment before Roxas is all business again, saying they've to go back, just a moment before Roxas loses that satiated expression that makes Axel believe that Roxas has a heart, that somehow Roxas cares. He opens his trousers and pushes them down as fast as he can when his hands are trembling, still kneeling between Roxas' legs before he jerks himself off, hard and fast.

Axel comes when Roxas opens his eyes and turns his head to look at him, eyes so blue that it's like a kick to the empty space inside him. He barely manages to bite back the moan of Roxas name.

When Axel comes down, Roxas is still lying on the floor but he has done up his trousers and he's getting Roxas' patented curious stare which kind of makes him feel like a bug for a moment. He grins and shrugs, wiping his gloves over the ground before he does his trousers too, stretching nice and good.

“We should go now,” Axel says. The buildings are still burning, bright orange and red licking them up, smoke curling upwards, but he doesn't want to see the fire die down, nor the chance of it being controlled. He stands up and looks towards Roxas. “Before we're missed.”

Roxas huffs at that, shaking his head, but he accepts the hand that Axel offers. He grins, calling forth the portals and throwing an arm around Roxas' shoulders once more.

There are worse ways to go than being burnt away by Roxas, Axel tells himself once more with a smile.


End file.
